Blood Kin
by The Four Minds
Summary: STORY COMPLETE!The Pack is back in a new episode. This round, we meet the x-men. One of them is very close to our heros. Just how close? Read and find out. (meet pixie!)FIRST CHAPTER DEDICATED TO NCSgirl!
1. Night Patrol

Author's note: We're back!!! Thanks to all of you who  
reviewed for our first story. If you haven't read the  
first story 'The Hope Diamond Scandal' you might want  
to read it first. Same funny, lovable characters. Note: This is dedicated to NCSgirl. Thanks for the reviews, sugah!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men. Rats!!  
  
Blood Kin, Chapter 1: Night Patrol  
  
"Report." Quinn stated.  
  
"This is Shadow and Nature on ariel re-con. All is clear on the roof tops." Shadow answered, jumping onto another roof. "I don't think our thief is going to show."  
  
"Give it some time, Shadow. He may suspect something." Nature encouraged.  
  
"I just feel like we're on a wild goose chase. Why would someone want to rob a bank?" she sulked.  
  
"Not enough gamble in it?" Nature sarcastically questioned.  
  
"Wouldn't know. Never tried."  
  
"Enough, you two!" Dodger shouted over his com.  
  
"Saber, Hunter, report." Quinn ordered.  
  
"Everything's clear from the front." Saber concluded.  
  
"This doesn't feel right." Hunter looking through the darkness, his senses working overtime.  
  
"Thank you! Some body's actually listening!" Shadow screamed.  
  
"Calm down, pet." Dodger reassured. "Just take a breath and stop shouting.  
  
"My guts are telling me something's wrong."  
  
"Maybe it was all those tacos you ate." Saber hissed.  
  
"Ha ha very funny."  
  
"Enough, all of you! If you keep shouting who ever is coming will be leaving." Quinn shouted regaining control.  
  
"Who died and made you captain?" Shadow snapped.  
  
"I believe, Shadow, that I have just a little more experience than you or anyone else breaking in." he heard the agreement from the others.  
  
Short Circuit turned, seeing something out of the corner of his eyes. "I think he's arrived." he stated, peering out into the lamp lit street. He walked out, turning his attention from Dodger. Around the corner, Quinn was, jumped by an unknown being.  
  
Dodger watched, staying out until his friend needed him. Before warning from anyone, the large trash can at his end of the alley, started changing to its natural state, Dodger was knocked unconscious.  
  
From over each com unit, a low, sadistic voice filled their ears. "Shadow, my dear, I have come into possession of something important to you." They heard the low moans behind the voice.  
  
"Dodger!" Shadow yelled terrified.  
  
"Yes." The voice laughed. "If you want him back....come and get him." The voice was gone.  
  
"Regroup in the alley!" Quinn bellowed.  
  
"Who was that Shadow?" Nature looked for her temperamental friend. "Shadow? Shadow!" She realized. "Quinn, Shadow's gone after...who ever that was!"  
  
"Morgana, wait for backup! We'll be with you in a moment."  
  
"No time. I'm going after her." She flew higher, spotting Shadow jump from a roof to the ground. Quickly she followed.  
  
When she caught up with her two blocks south of where they originally were, Nature grabbed her by the shoulder. "Shadow, wait for backup!"  
  
"He's got Dodger!" Shadow stormed, unusually out of breath.  
  
"Who's got him, Shadow? Who?" Nature placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, trying to calm her.  
  
"Sinister. Sinister's got him." The look of worry rapidly growing on her face.  
  
"Why would this Sinister want him?"  
  
"Long story. Tell ya when we have Dodger safe." She took a deep breath. "Now let's go get him." "Wait for backup, Shadow."  
  
"You don't get it, he will kill him! You wait for backup." She yelled taking off to where Dodger had last been, to try and find him. Nature quickly tailed her, searching for the others as she went.  
  
Shadow stopped in front of a building, watching Sinister carrying Dodger's limp body. She was just about to step through the door when she was held back by Nature.  
  
"We should wait for the rest." Nature tried to reason.  
  
"I'm not going to let him kill Dodger!" Shadow screamed, busting through the door. Nature, knowing she should wait, rushed in to help her friends. She reached Shadow Standing in the middle of the room just as the doors on both ends swiftly closed behind them. A thick green gas began leaking through vents in the walls. Their vision was slowly beginning to blur.  
  
"What is that?" Nature shouted.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good." Shadow screamed back, choking a little.  
  
Out of no where, Hunter, swiftly pulled the doors from their hinges, turning his face from the smoke in filled the room. Saber grabbed the women by their wrist and dragged them out, coughing.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Dodger...in...there." Shadow said coughing with each word.  
  
"Okay." Quinn charged his hands, shorting out the sprinkler system, clearing the room of the gases. He and Hunter ran in, then out carrying Dodger between them. Dodger came to, and the girls regained their regular breathing.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Quinn queried. They all shook their heads.  
  
They headed for home, ready for a good rest. It had been a very rough night.  
  
Woowhoo! End ch. one. Hope you guys liked that. Next chapter coming as soon as we can steal it back from Pixie.. Faster with lots of reviews. The journey will continue. He don't know but there may be a few words in red. We thinks that's because they were typed on another computer. 


	2. Questions Answered

Hi! We are so sorry this is later getting up. We haven't been getting (actually no) e-mails for the second story. Don't you like us any more? -_- sad face Any ways, here's the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. We are, by the way writing on the third story. This is going to continue for awhile. Lots of love and thanks goes out to ncsgirl for all the love. Rock on, sugah! Now, on to the story!  
  
Blood Kin chapter two: Questions Answered  
  
The Four Minds  
  
They had made it back safely to Quinn's Boston Estate just outside of the city. All had settled in to the big comfy chairs on the second level living room. James had brought in their favorite drinks, which by now he knew as well as Quinn's. Looking around, each member of The Pack formed various questions to which they wanted answered.  
  
Shadow, feeling uncomfortable, broke the silence, "Okay...everyone needs to stop staring at me."  
  
"We just want to know who...what...why?" Saber questioned, trying to form the thoughts in her mind as well as the others.  
  
"Why was this Sinister guy after you?" Dodger, who had been treated by both James and Saber, asked. "And why take me unconscious first?"  
  
"He used you to lure me." Shadow sighed.  
  
"But why?" Quinn added. "How long have you known this..."  
  
"Mr. Sinister." Shadow filled in. "Oh, the first fifteen years of my life." The looks on the others faces surprised her. "Sinister raised me since I was born. If I was born. Don't remember if I had a mother or not. I know there was some kind of woman figure there. I think she taught me how to pick locks. Well, anyway..."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know if you were born or not?" Morgana eyed.  
  
"I think I might have been made in a test tube."  
  
"What kind of freak would have someone made in a test tube?" Dodger bellowed, angry at the thought of someone trying to control life.  
  
"You obviously don't know much about Sinister. He's one of the worst guys I've meet." Shadow yelled. "He once cloned Jean Grey-Summers just so he could have a Summers kid." They stared at her blankly. "Have you never heard of the X-Men?" They shook their heads no. "Professor X, Scott Summers, Wolverine? Cyclops, Storm? Was I the only one who studied their files?" she looked at them. "Never mind." "What does he want with you?" Saber questioned.  
  
"When you live with Sinister for fifteen years, you learn a lot about him like where he lives, what the area looks like. All the things his enemies would like to know."  
  
"Well," Quinn stated, standing, "we're all safe now. That's the important part. Let's just put this beside us, and have at least a semi-restful evening. Any one for drinks?"  
  
With that Quinn, Morgana, and Shadow padded into the kitchen on the first floor, the rest filling out through out the rest of the house.  
  
In the kitchen, Shadow got out three glasses, filling her own with milk. She left if sitting out and the door open.  
  
"Shadow," Nature hollered.  
  
"What?" she lightly questioned.  
  
"The door." Morgana replied almost sharply.  
  
"Don't feel like it. I'm going for a walk." and she stepped through the door frame.  
  
"Ugh." Morgana moaned. "That...that...kid!" she slammed the door. As she did, she collapsed, nearly missing the floor by inches thanks to Quinn who caught her. "Morgana!"  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, and carried her into the living room; nearly running into Dodger, who was carrying Shadow. "What happened to her!?" Quinn screamed, laying Morgana on the love seat.  
  
"She passed out on the floor. What happened to her?" Dodger laid Shadow down on the couch.  
  
"What do we do now?" Quinn asked, kneeling next to Morgana.  
  
"What happened?" Saber and Hunter ran in. "We heard a loud thump."  
  
"They passed out." Dodger informed placing a wet rag that James had brought on Shadow's forehead. He handed Quinn one as well.  
  
"What caused it to happen?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe the gas caused it. But we've got to do something for them." Quinn said, brushing a few strands of hair out of the rag's way.  
  
"I don't think a human doctor's gonna understand." Saber stated. "Wait..." she said pausing briefly to retrieve a phonebook. Quickly she looked up a name, dialed the number, and disappointingly hung up. "Well, I got the answering machine, but it gave me another number to try." She dialed the second number. "It's ringing...Hello, Henry McCoy?"  
  
"No. May I ask who is calling?" the lite female voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Illya Polav." The others looked at her. "An old friend. He's a doctor." She returned her attention to the phone. "Henry!...Yes, it's been a long time...no, I'm fine...Henry, I need your help...where can I met you?" She quickly jotted down the address.  
  
They ran out to the side garage. Hunter and Saber mounted their bikes. Dodger placed Shadow into the passenger seat, and climbed into the driver's seat of the Porsche. Quinn, after fastening Morgana in, sped off in his red Corvette. "Where to?" he asked over their ear comms.  
  
"1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York State." Saber supplied. They made their there hastily.  
  
After finally reaching their destinations, Saber quickly ran to what appeared to be the front door of a very large mansion.  
  
"That's a big place." Hunter exclaimed.  
  
Dodger and Quinn, carrying Shadow and Morgana, followed them up the stairs. The door slowly opened, revealing a large, blue mutant. "Is Henry McCoy here?" Saber asked.  
  
"Oh, it has been a while. Illya, come in, and I'll explain." Then he noticed the other two women. "I'll look at those two first. Follow me." He lead them to the infirmary, where Quinn and Dodger were instructed to lay the girls on two of the metal beds. "What happened to them?" Hank asked running several tests.  
  
"We're not sure." Saber answered. "When did this happen?" she noted the blue fur. The door quickly opened and shut, a woman with white hair placing a tray of refreshments down.  
  
"Thank you, Storm. Will you tell Professor X to come down here, please?"  
  
"Storm, Professor X?" the roup looked at each other.  
  
"Shall I explain?" Hank questioned.  
  
When he had finished explaining, while still treating the girls, Illya informed him of what had been happening in her life so far. "So that's how we started this group."  
  
"That's very...fascinating. And what are you called again?"  
  
"The Pack." Quinn answered, standing by Morgana.  
  
"Ah, I would like for all of you to meet a dear friend of mine. This is Professor Charles Xavier. This is his mansion." Hank introduced when the prof had entered the room.  
  
"Hello. Welcome to my school for gifted youngsters. How are your friends?"  
  
"Don't know." Dodger stated impatiently.  
  
"Still running test, professor. We won't know for awhile." "Professor, why don't you have someone show our guest around?" Hank sent telepathically.  
  
"Good idea, Hank." he said back, then called for one of his students. "This is Recruiter. She will show you where you can stay for the time being."  
  
"I'm not leaving." Quinn stated nonchalantly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't permit that." Hank stated.  
  
"Henry...Hank." Saber called him over. "Let Quinn and Dodger stay. They won't get in the way."  
  
"For you, Saber, they can stay." he smiled gently.  
  
"Thank you." she mirrored the effect. "Quinn, Dodger, you guys stay here. Hunter and I are going to go get our rooms set up."  
  
"And put the vehicles up." Hunter added. They followed Recruiter out, Charles following.  
  
End chapter two. Three coming hopefully shortly. Well, hope you liked it. We appreciate any and all reviews for our stories. And remember, if you would like to know a little more about our characters' pasts. Just email us at MorganaGreywolf@hotmail.com and we will send you the info. We may even just post parts of their pasts for fun. Keep reading and have fun! 


	3. The Results Are In!

Here's the third chapter of the story. On to it. Note: though two of us are taking health classes, this was written before that, and no one knows anything about medicine. Just go with us.  
  
Blood Kin chapter three: The Results Are In!  
  
Twenty minutes after their unexpected quest had arrived, Hank stepped into Xavier's office, carrying documents from his lab. "Hello, Professor. I have some very...interesting news."  
  
***** "The occupants of these six rooms are all away at this point in time." Recruiter stated opening the doors. "I hope these are satisfying enough."  
  
"They're fine. Thank you." Saber gratefully thanked the young, brown head girl with white strikes. Looking at her, Saber noticed the peculiar color of her eyes. "How long have you attended this school?"  
  
"Both of my parents work with Professor Xavier." Recruiter answered.  
  
"Who are your parents?" Hunter asked, stepping into the room Saber had taken for her own.  
  
"Remy and Rogue LeBeau." she answered.  
  
"And what's your name? Other than Recruiter." Hunter questioned.  
  
"Brenna. Brenna LeBeau."  
  
"Would all senior staff meet in the War Room." The voice on the PA system echoed.  
  
In the infirmary, Quinn and Dodger, still sitting with Morgana and Shadow heard the announcement. Dodger looked at Quinn, who shook his head.  
  
Five minutes later, the main members of the X-men; Scott, Jean, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Storm, Beast and the Professor, were awaiting Hanks announcement. Impatiently, Wolverine yelled, "Spit it out, Hank. It's not like one of those ladies is pregnant and one of us is the father."  
  
"Well,...Logan is close, but not entirely correct." Hank stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked.  
  
"Well, it appears that...Logan is...the father of our two sick guest."  
  
Wolverine just sat there, stunned, for once having no witty comment.  
  
"Congratulations!" Rogue patted him on the back.  
  
"It also appears that one of the girls is...Rogue's." Hank stated plainly, again.  
  
"What!?" Rogue, Gambit and Logan all screamed.  
  
"Ah sure don't remember having a daughter. Not by him anyway!" Rogue cried, pointing at Logan. "Remy, Ah swear Ah never touched that man!"  
  
"Gambit trust ya, chere'. But Gambit no trust him." Remy confusedly stated.  
  
"I didn't drug your girlfriend, Cajun."  
  
"Dat's 'wife' to you, mon ami." he angrily corrected.  
  
Dodger, still sitting in the far corner, easily not seen, maintained to hold in his laughter.  
  
"How can that be, Hank?" Jean asked.  
  
"He gets around. No offense to Rogue." Scott shot off.  
  
"Offense taken." Rogue bite back, her green eyes nearly staring a hole through him.  
  
"Enough!" Xavier screamed. "Let's get back to the problem at hand."  
  
"Hank, how are they fairing now? And what does this," Storm noted the past conversation, "have to do with them?"  
  
"Right now, they're not bad off; but they may get worse before they get better. As to what 'this' has to do with them pertains to their blood."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Rogue asked, still stunned at the fact that one of the girls had her DNA.  
  
"Well, what I got from Illya is that they were exposed to some kind of gas while rescuing one of their own. Whatever was in the gas caused a type of blood disease that enters into the blood system through inhalations. This disease attacks the red blood cells causing the victim, or in this case, victims, to slowly suffocate internally."  
  
"Is there a cure, Hank?" Professor X asked.  
  
"Why hasn't the others gotten sick?" Jean asked.  
  
"As of now, no. But I'm hopeful." A saddening expression covered his face. "What's bothering me is what Jean pointed out. That this disease was specifically generated for their DNA." "Oh, man." Dodger moaned unhappily, forgetting he wasn't exactly invited to this meeting. If anyone heard him, they ignored it.  
  
"Why does that bother you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because Illya also told me that before they were gassed, they heard this voice over their ear comms. He was talking directly to Shadow."  
  
"And Nature is affected because they share the same DNA. Think it was only meant for Shadow?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do." Hank added. "We need to find out who the voice was."  
  
"I know just who to ask." Wolverine said walking over to a far corner.  
  
He can't see. He just can't see me! Dodger thought screaming. Quickly, Dodger blocked Wolverine's first blow, only to be caught by the second.  
  
"I thought I smelt something different in the air. First thought it was the Cajun's new cologne." Logan threw him in a chair next to Charles. "So talk, bub."  
  
"Who was the voice on the comms?" Storm asked kindly.  
  
"For all we know, he's name is Mr. Sinister. He created Shadow in a test tube, and raised her for most of her life."  
  
"Not him again." Gambit moaned stepping back into an opposite corner; unhappy that part of his past had resurfaced again. Upset that a child who shared his wife's, the woman he loves, DNA, was created by this mad man.  
  
Rogue, noticing this, went over and comforted her husband. While she laid her head on his chest, she heard someone say, "That explains where Rogue and Wolverine come in."  
  
"What can we do to help?" Jean asked leaning on her husband.  
  
"Right now I only need Logan and Rogue to give me blood samples to test. I may also need you to give blood transfusions." Hank said collecting his papers. "Perhaps young Brenna could also give some blood for the cause."  
  
"Roguey, you and Logan go on down t'the infirmary. I'll get Brenna, and bring her, too." Gambit said smiling affectionately at his wife. Secretly accepting that she had another daughter.  
  
While all the test were being run, Saber and Hunter had adapted to a midnight stroll through the gardens. They had walked in silence most of the time, thinking all the while of what their friend had told them. Eventually they had discussed the events that had led to this moment. "Life's so fragile." Saber quietly commented.  
  
"I know." he added with a deep, weary sigh.  
  
Placing her small, fury hand in his large, worn hand she said, "Thinking about that accident again?"  
  
He shook his head slightly. "I keep thinking there was something more I could have done to save them." His face grew sadder.  
  
"Dear heart, not even the most abject self-recriminations will breathe life back in the dead long enough to give absolution to the living."  
  
Taking her other hand in his, laying it on his chest, he looked down to the small woman standing before him. Her bright blue eyes, shining in the moonlight, stared back up at him, reassuring him that they were not imprisoned by the past they had brought along. Here eyes comforted him more than she knew. She had kept him rational over the time they had traveled together. She, knowing only parts of his past, had trusted him with her life. Illya, as he had come to call her now, had always stuck by him when the times had gotten tough.  
  
Over whelmed by the moment, he suddenly had an urge to kiss her. His lips gently brushed hers. He pulled back, waiting for her to protest. When she didn't , he continued. Closing the distance between them, their lips met in a passionate display of affection. Now they both understood the amount of love that had been growing through their friendship.  
  
End chapter three. Four coming. Okay this chapter has more fluff. Oh well, we all need a little fluff now and then, right? (Laughs uncontrollably...gags...laughs again) Okay, I said none of us know any medical stuff. We came up with the whole thing wrong with the girls, and if you want to know if they live or not; read the next chapter. Later, mon amis! 


	4. Villians Point

'Ello, 'ello, 'ello, this is the fourth chapter. Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. This chapter was written by the Fourth Mind. You'll learn more about that weird little girl, Pixie. On to it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men, own the Pack  
  
The Four Minds  
  
Blood Kin chapter 4: Villains Point  
  
"Okay," the girl thought, "which one should I take?" She was standing in her hotel lobby looking in the clear water of the enormous fountain. From anyone else's view the "girl", who was actually twenty, could be thought to be admiring the hotel's design. In all truth, the dark-haired pixie was searching for something to steal. Irona, as was her name, had come to New York from Boston, and Boston from San Francisco. Irona couldn't remember much about her flights, but she had a hazy memory of almost killing a guy, in San Francisco, while riding her bike to the terminal.  
  
At the moment she was deciding on which stone to steal. This was hard because there were about 2000 different rocks in the bottom of the fountain. Finally, she just turned around and tapped a guy on the shoulder. He was tall with sandy brown hair and a pair of unique, red sunglasses. Remembering her manners she said, "Excuse me, sir, but could you help me?"  
  
After hearing her question Scott Summers, the guy she had talked to, became ready to help the short and beautiful girl. "Yes, what do you need?" he asked, thinking it was an emergency.  
  
"Well," Irona voiced, "I can't decide which rock to take (gesturing towards the fountain). Will you help me choose one?"  
  
Giving her a look of bewilderment, Scott tossed her one of the stones, then watched as she climbed on a small pink bicycle, placed her rock in a basket surrounded with streamers, and rode away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Sinister was sitting in his lair awaiting the arrival of his assistant. When she appeared, he jumped up and shouted, "Well, did you succeed?" Irona nodded her head and, with a dazed look, pulled out the purse that contained 500 million in jewels. Sinister knew his plan would work, all he had to do was brainwash a mutant to obey him. Then, he could make it look like the mutant was stealing stupid and uncanny things while his servant was actually stealing something of great value. This is what Irona had done. She had acted like she was taking an unimportant stone, while she was truly sneaking a small purse off of the baggage cart. Sinister's plan was so ingenious that Irona didn't even have to use her powers, yet.  
  
(That night) Irona woke up in her hotel room. She couldn't remember anything about her day, except that she had talked to a handsome stranger. Considering that this had been happening lately, her forgetting everything, she decided she must be sick. Trying hard to think about her day, Irona settled back into her bed. Right before she drifted into sleep, Irona recalled an evil looking man, so evil he looked positively sinister.  
  
Sinister had only one thing on his mind that night. He wanted Shadow, dead. But, now that the X-men had her, he would have to find a way to defeat them. This way was through Irona, but first he would have to infiltrate the institute with some of his lesser servants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(The next day at the museum) Irona, although unaware of it, was doing another job for Sinister. She was standing near a plant that had mulch chips surrounding it. Not being able to decide on what to take she turned to ask the woman next to her.  
  
Logan, Wolverine, was out patrolling the area because of recent thefts. When he walked past a short, pixie-like lady. He got there in time to overhear her saying, "What do you think? Should I steal the mulch chip, or the flower? (indicating a plant). I'm just so indecisive!" Logan, taken aback at the stupid question, walked over to the lady. "Where'd you escape from girl?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong impression of me," she retorted. Then barely even touching him, sent him sprawling backwards forty feet from the strength in her arms. Surprised, Logan watched her ride away on her childish, pink bike, honking her horn for amusement.  
  
Irona went from the museum to Sinister's lair, and handed him the priceless painting. Sinister noticed that she had the stupid items, and had her dispose of them. Tonight would be the night, he decided. He had to kill Shadow!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(That night at Xavier's mansion) Logan had just gotten back from his patrol, and was talking about his day. "The museum was pretty normal, but there was a weird moment that put me off the rest of the day."  
  
"Tell us about it," Storm prompted.  
  
"Well," Logan said, "I was walking through the museum when I came upon a dark-haired, pixie girl. I walked past her in time to hear her ask another woman if she should steal a piece of mulch, or a flower."  
  
"Really?" Scott asked, "That sounds like the girl from the hotel. She asked me to help her choose a rock from the 2000 in the fountain. She then proceeded to ride away on a pink bicycle."  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Hunter exclaimed, "That's the girl from the airport in San Francisco Dodger was telling me about!"  
  
Logan replied, "Not only that, but she is a mutant. She tried to move me out of her way, and sent me flying 40 feet behind her."  
  
Hunter answered, "Where's that Shadow when you need a witty comment?" Just then, the alarm went off.  
  
End chapter four. Five coming. Oh, boy an alarm! Wonder what that means. Evil cackle. 


	5. Visiting Hours

I betcha wonderin' just what's about to happen. Alarm went off and that's where it ended. Well, here's your chance to know.  
  
Disclaimer: same as always  
  
Blood Kin Chapter 5: Visiting Hours  
  
(During the past 2 days....)  
  
Rogue and Wolverine had accompanied Hank to the infirmary. There they had given samples of their DNA for Hank to test. He had taken several pints of blood to test possible cures and treatments. He had concocted an injection that stabilized the girls' rapid breathing. In the process, he had also temporarily stopped the process of suffocation.  
  
It had been 26 hours since the sick girls had entered the infirmary. Only six hours had passed since Hank had administered a hopeful cure. They had each been placed in private rooms so that the occasional bump or cut could be taken care of with out worries for the girls.  
  
Dodger and Quinn had sat in with them all night, never leaving. Their conditions had greatly improved since their departure of Boston.  
  
In her private room, Morgana woke to an unfamiliar sight, but a familiar, and comforting presence. Looking around she noticed the sterilized, white walls, with no pictures to personalize the room. She looked at the chair next to her bedside, noting Quinn sleeping peacefully.  
  
Slowly he turned his head towards her. "Mornin', sweet. Feeling better?" he asked, straightening in the chair.  
  
"Where are we? How's the others?" she tried to sit up, but Quinn, standing, held her in place.  
  
"None of that," he commanded softly. "We're in New York. At the Xavier mansion for Gifted Youngsters. Everybody is okay, except Shadow. She's been going through the same thing you have, but she's recovering nicely."  
  
"What happened?" her voice sounded dry.  
  
Quinn handed her his glass of cold water. "Here," he said, helping her lift it to her lips. "The gas caused some kind of blood disease that was designed for Shadow's DNA."  
  
"Then why did it affect me?" she was confused.  
  
"Morgana, Shadow's your sister."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You and Shadow share the same DNA. There's a man here named Logan. Appears that he's your father."  
  
"My father? I never knew who my father was." She began crying softly into her hands.  
  
"Easy, love. It's going to be alright. It's fine." He took her easily into his arms, wrapping her in his warm embrace. She was still crying into his chest. "What can I say to make your heart hurt less?" He gently stroked her long, dark locks lovingly.  
  
"Ah, the heart needs no words." she quietly breathed into his chest again. She looked up into his face, their green eyes locking. She had told herself time and time again that she didn't care for this mutant thief. That the reason she had let him escape was simply enough that she didn't want to see him caged up like an animal. Why, now of all times, was she starting to actually fall for this sophisticated cat burglar? 'Quit makin' a case for him!' she thought, scolding herself. 'What am I saying? Am I truly falling for him? Oh, well, we'll see. Right now...'  
  
With that, she leaned into his embrace. Quinn noticing this, he met her half way. Finally accepting what their hearts had always known, Morgana and Alex succumb to the passion they felt and kissed, sealing their emotions for each other in the moment.  
  
Back to present day  
  
"Someone's trying to break in!" Hank yelled.  
  
"He won't last long," Logan replied, pulling out his claws. Right at that moment, four evil mutants came through the doors. They broke apart, and while three of them held off the X-men, the other one went in search of his victim. He went to every door trying to find his target.  
  
Meanwhile, Dodger sat next to Shadow, waiting for her to awaken. He felt, in a way, that it was his fault that she and Morgana had gotten hurt. If she hadn't gone after him, and had waited like Nature had said, they might have been aware of the vents and they could find another way in! 'Maybe if I hadn't have let my guard down...no, something distracted me.' He thought. When she finally stirred, he moved closer to her so that she could see him.  
  
"Darian?! What in the world is going on?" she asked somewhat dazed and disoriented.  
  
"Well, Sinister tried to kill you. We brought you to Dr. Hank McCoy at the Xavier Institute. He was able to save you and Nature." he explained in a soft toned voice, all the while gently brushing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
Trying to bolt out of bed she said, "I've got to get out of here!" She ran to the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Dodger shouted and ran after her. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "What do you think you are doing?!" he asked sitting down beside her so she couldn't run again.  
  
"I don't want to be here. Sinister is going to know where I'm at and he won't stop looking for me 'til I'm dead!" she screamed starting to panic a little, uncharacteristic tears threatening to fall.  
  
Dodger, wrapping his arms about her shoulders, whispered assurances in her ear. "No worries, pet, I won't let him get you." Pushing away from the embrace, he reaffirmed this promise with a smile. Squeezing his strong hand lightly she was about to tell him something when the evil mutant that was looking for her appeared through the door. "Finally!" he shouted. The mutant, noticing Shadow's weakened state, jumped Dodger, temporarily knocking him unconscious. Turning to Shadow, he then proceeded to take her.  
  
Coming back to his senses, Dodger grabbed Shadow's arm. "Let go of me!" Shadow yelled and yanked her arms back. He immediately attacked Sinister's assistant. Then, Nature appeared. She weakly raised her arms out, and sent branches to capture the evil mutant. Out of nowhere the other three mutants ran in, grabbed their friend, and captured Shadow. Even though she was weak, Shadow tried to use the mutants' powers against them. Taking the speed of the faster one, she out maneuvered the four mutants. Then she used the kinetic energy from one and started shooting at them. Unable to fight long, Shadow's energy slowly drained from her.  
  
Just in time, the X-men with Hunter and Saber arrived. A large fight broke out in the once peaceful infirmary. The strongest defense came from Dodger, who was carefully watching Shadow, with the others helping as well. The Pack held off two of Sinister's men, while the X-men handled the other two.  
  
After a long and tiring fight, Sinister's mutants were defeated. Now, with Shadow fully drained of energy, Dodger took her back into her room, where the last thing she heard was Hunter saying, "We'll need to tell her Morgana's her sister." The X-men and most of the Pack left, leaving Hank, the professor, and Dodger to take care of Shadow, while Quinn helped Morgana to her room, no mention of what had conspired between them earlier.  
  
After a few hours rest, with Shadow and Nature being both cured of the disease and free to leave the infirmary, Professor Xavier called a meeting to which the Pack was asked to join.  
  
"It's come to my attention that each of you," he said looking at the members of the Pack, "work well as individuals, and so far are a good team. What I and my students are trying to say is...how would you like to stay here and work as a team, training you abilities further."  
  
"I don't know, professor, guys?" Quinn turned to the others, a questioning look on his strong face. Each turned and looked at each other. Shadow was the first to speak. "Why not? Free room and board, right? Don't have to go out every night skulking about."  
  
"I thought you liked that, pet." Dodger teased, receiving an elbow to the ribs from the black haired woman beside him.  
  
"I agree with Shadow." Morgana stated. "We've all trained out powers, but not as a team. I think this would by a good thing for us." The others, Saber, Hunter, Dodger, Shadow and Quinn shook their heads at that.  
  
"Professor," Saber extended her paw to the man in the hover chair, "we're in."  
  
"Jeez, I've gone from orphan, to having a father, a mother, a step-father, and two step-sisters in 2.5 seconds." Shadow said looking around the room. "Like I've said before. One big, messed up family."  
The End? We love  
doing this to ya! 


End file.
